


Freckles and Constellations

by HobblyWobbly



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde's idiot, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Vanguard, Songfic, Spanish! Andal, but when is he not, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobblyWobbly/pseuds/HobblyWobbly
Summary: “Not like I’m against the Spanish or anything. Hell, use that in the bedroom someday and I’m sure-”“Cay- Cayde, stop before I- I laugh out a lung.”





	Freckles and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> [ Freckles and constellations  
> All those cute conversations  
> The moon is bright giving us light  
> I really wanna kiss you and I think I might  
> Filling up our imaginations ] - Dodie Clark, Freckles and Constellations

He’s never been the kind of person who puts aside his pride for his crush and step into one of those cheesy romance movies from the Golden age that his fireteam watches, yet as a hand is being held out towards him belonging to an overly happy crush Cayde decides that his pride could be put aside for an hour and takes hold. To think that the Andal Brask would’ve snuck his best friend out of the Dawning celebration, reveal a hidden park lost deep without the Guardian living complex, and now slow dance with him across a snow-flecked field.In one of the windows making up the surrounding flats Cayde watches a Titan and Warlock couple clumsily dance along to their own music, the scene appearing all too familiar except the fact that he and Andal weren’t a couple. That’s when the lanterns had been released into the sky. Cayde found himself looking up when Andal paused in his side-step, brown eyes transfixed on the evening sky above that became home for all the countless candle-lit lights amongst the dark. If an exo could breathe then his breath would’ve been taken away the moment Andal stuck his tongue out and caught a few snowflakes.

“What? Never tasted snow before?” Andal spoke without tearing his eyes from the stunning sight above and Cayde really wonders if his best friend has a third eye. As much as Cayde wants to just respond back he can’t tear his optics away from the man currently in his arms gently being swayed around, catching snow in his mouth and hair, and enjoying life as it is. He knows that if he ever mentions this to Saint-14 or Osiris or, hell, even Ikora the three would never believe him.

“Why do you trust me so much?” The thought out loud question only causes a laugh to bubble up from the human who steps back, fingers curling against his own metallic ones as he does a quick spin. When Andal comes up close again it allows Cayde to see those sun-kissed freckles of his that dot across his cheeks and make the smile of his shine brighter than the lanterns currently flying past overhead. The man in his arms most certainly was not the Hunter Vanguard who has struck fear into his enemies.

And, well, if the one currently holding a dork smile that Cayde truly wishes he could kiss right off then the other one that kept both Osiris and Saint-14 in check must’ve been his cooler twin. “‘Cause, uh, don’t know if you’ve noticed but everyone else doesn’t really share your view on things. Especially things about me.” While everyone kept conversations about the exo in closed quarters that didn’t mean Cayde didn’t know all the reasons why no one ever wanted to send him on a mission is because they don’t trust him. Not like Andal does.

“We’re talking about Osiris and Saint-14 here. The same people who can never make a mutual decision about things,” Andal spoke with that air of confidence that had been what attracted Cayde from the beginning. Even when everyone questioned his authority, forgot he existed in the room during meetings or treated him younger than he was Andal never let others combat his decisions. “I trust you because you’re the one person who would win a one to fifty fight and ask for more. You’re the wildcard in my pocket that I’d honestly be lost without,” most people wouldn’t have noticed the hint of doubt that crosses his voice, but Cayde wasn’t like those people. “I don’t know where I’d be without the king of hearts to my spades,” Cayde honestly thought his knees would buckle right then and there in his best friend’s arms while slow dancing around the courtyard.

For years he’s been using those silly nicknames as a tease that always would cause Andal to roll his eyes away, but not once did the thought that Andal actually took those nicknames to heart crossed him. Not until now. He stops the dance by keeping his feet flat on the grass below causing Andal to stop as well. Those chocolate eyes of his kept avoiding direct contact, the rising lanterns dusting a soft glow across his face allowing Cayde to see the uneasy in his eyes; the fear of having said something wrong. As the seconds pass he can feel their held hands begin slipping away back into that unescapable friend-zone he’d flung himself in all those years ago when Andal found him on Earth.

Sure, he’s felt an attraction towards his best friend for a good thirteen years now, but that still didn’t answer the question as to how he was capable of having such an attraction. Yet as Andal’s hand leaves him causing an air of emptiness to take up what once gave so much warmth Cayde knew he could give a Hive’s ass about what and what wasn’t possible for an exo. This is the man who, despite everyone wiping their hands clean of him, took Cayde up as an apprentice and soon turned him into his best friend and trusts him to the point of showing himself at his most vulnerable.

Taking a fearless step forward (because Cayde-6 was anything but scared), he caught Andal’s attention by bringing both hands up to cup his olive-skinned cheeks. “Cayde-” the name is swallowed back down his throat when scratch littered faceplates are gently pressed against his lips in the best attempt of a kiss he could manage. His internal fans kick up speed and begin pounding against his chest when hands grip his wrists back, but Andal wasn’t pushing away in rejection or staring at him in disgust.

The hands gripping his wrists allow Arc Light to travel over in the form of minuscule electric bolts that almost make Cayde short circuit in his place. “Tu es un idiota perfecto.” Andal’s Spanish is whispered out in between the kiss, but it’s the fact that Andal spoke Spanish during a kiss that made Cayde pull away, a bolt of Arc energy shooting down his exo-spine.

“Say what now?” Cayde knits his forehead plate down in confusion only causing a laugh to bubble up from Andal who just leans in for another kiss.

“It means ‘you’re a perfect idiot’, you idiot.” Andal mumbles before reconnecting the kiss leaving Cayde just stand there perfectly still as his brain still connects the translation together.

“Is that like… A shitty I love you or something? I know you enjoy romance lessons from people or whatever, but you really shouldn’t take advice from Osiris,” most people at that point would’ve given up because Cayde just could not stop talking, yet Andal just tilts his head down when a snort breaks past and he’s gripping both his gut and Cayde’s shoulder while laughing out his heart. Keeping both arms securely around Andal’s waist to keep him from falling, Cayde lets his chin rest atop Andal’s snowflaked hair and his internal fans release a low, content hum. “Not like I’m against the Spanish or anything. Hell, use that in the bedroom someday and I’m sure-”

“Cay- Cayde, stop before I- I laugh out a lung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Andal; sun-kissed freckles, floof hair, giggle-snorts, enjoys the little things in life  
> aka the best Andal Brask (that and smexy one but ;)))


End file.
